Power output stages, e.g., power output stages of the drive systems of hybrid electric/electric vehicles for the delivery of phase currents for current phases of an electric motor, incorporate power transistors, which deliver or conduct phase currents controlled by external control signals of current ratings of up to several hundred amperes, or even in excess of 500 amperes, to a down-circuit high-capacity load such as an electric motor of the drive system. Because of the physical properties of power output stages, or of power transistors in power output stages, stray induction currents occur in the power output stages, which can result in disturbances in the power output stages, or even in the failure of said output stages.